


Work Request

by emeyers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeyers/pseuds/emeyers
Summary: Need help--looking for certain story.





	Work Request

Hi everyone.

I read this pair of fics a long time ago--so they might not even still be on this site.

It featured an always-fem Stiles Stilinski. In the first story, he hooked up Scott's dad. In the second one, Scott and Stiles were trying to get busy, but Scott wasn't doing it properly and Stiles was snarling at him. Then Rafael (not sure if that was his name in the story) arrived and basically shoved Scott outta the way with a gruff, "Lemme show you how she likes it." He then proceeded to finger Stiles and explaining that Stiles liked to be stimulated or something. Does any of this sound familiar to anyone?

Any and all help is greatly appreciated!


End file.
